Ever Since You
by anonymous-lemonade
Summary: Rating varies with chapters, most of them are PG-13... this fic is a series of drabbles I have made for my favorite FMA pairing... ROYAI! Fluff inducing, you have been warned! Chapter 3 (From the Rain with Pity)
1. Pillow Talk

Ever Since You... is a series of drabbles I have made fro my fave FMA pairing... ROYAI!  
_An idea I got when browsing some FMA doujinshis! Enjoy! Be nice this is my first FMA fic ever! _

**'''''''''''''''''''  
Pillow talk  
'''''''''''''''''''**

_My pillow. _

Enveloping me in your soft folds of comfort.

Eyes closed, your gentle caress soothes my concerns  
and carries my thoughts to a bed of pure contentment.

Completely satisfied, I lay in your sweet embrace,  
longing to remain indefinitely.

This is love.

**...xxxxxxx...**

The afternoon seemed normal as ever at the office as amber eyes whizzed across papers at incomparable speeds. With no one in the room but Cornel Roy Mustang and herself, Riza Hawkeye merely seemed a bit less relaxed than before… the incident. Said incident happened no too long ago as a matter of fact...

**...xxxxxxx...**

It was a rainy afternoon, not at all like this one. Clouds trudged its grey masses across the sky as its tears fell relentlessly upon the dry earth. And on the way down many of those droplets fell upon the head of a very irritable state alchemist. Trench coat and coat tails all drenched, Roy walked into the office room clutching from the insides of his coat, a puffed up plastic bag.

Riza, being curious by nature, quietly and placidly asked, "Taisa, what is it that you have there?"

Roy froze in the middle of the room as if he was a little boy being caught stealing cookies from the jar. Turning around slowly he turned to his subordinate and flashed his signature smile and said cryptically, "It's a secret lieutenant."

Riza, also being passive by nature, nodded her head and then turned back to her paperwork. Yet something deep inside of her called from inside that rain coat. Trying to suppress the urge to rip the coat from Roy's chest and reveal whatever was underneath it, Riza tried to read the blur of words and document in her hands.

Sitting down at his desk, Roy tried to pry the plastic bag out of his coat while trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. By doing so, though, caused Riza to look up from her paper work to see Roy grimace at a particularly loud crumpling noise echoed in the small office. "Sir…uhm… do you need help with that!"

"No!" Roy answered a bit too quickly for Riza's liking and so she slowly got up and walked over towards her commanding officer and stared at him straight in the eyes. "Sir, is something the matter?"

Staring into her eyes, Roy felt lost… like he was a boat out at sea with no destination but to sail out into the horizon which was her eyes. Suddenly overcome with dry-mouth, Roy turned his head and said softly, "Please go back and finished your work, first lieutenant."

"Not until you tell me what it is that you are hiding."

"I can not… you… you would- well, I'm not that sure what you would do but I know its going to be something painful!" Roy said with pleading eyes. '_Don't ask me any more than that… with those eyes, I just might have to answer-_'

"Cornel," Riza accented each syllable, "_What-Is-It_?" After a second of silence, Riza lunged for Roy's chest and tried to pry it out of his hands. "What are you doing, Hawkeye. Have you gone mad?" Roy sputtered trying to pull away from her grasp.

The plastic bag made louder crumpling noises.

"Just show me what's inside-of the-bag, sir and I'll stop!" Struggling to hold on to the bag from the outside of Roy's drenched coat, Riza lunged herself, straddling Roy's legs as she tried to get a better hold on the squishy bag.

Riza stopped abruptly with a look of confusion spreading across her blithe features. "What exactly is it, taisa?"

"It's _nothing! For the last time it's nothing_!" Roy said turning his face away from Riza, almost as if he is ashamed of his answer. Flush graced his cheeks after sneaking a glance at his subordinate.

Catching Roy off guard, Riza dove into his coat and grabbed out the orange plastic bag with a pillow inside. Pulling the 24 x 24 inch puffy pillow from its confines, Riza turned to look at Roy as if he lost his marbles for a second and then turned back to the stitched picture on top of the surface. A picture of a purple dragon was pictured holding a fireball in its hand. Stitched at the top the name "Pyro" stretched itself across the center of the material.

"Pyro?" Riza asked with a raised eyebrow. Leave it to Roy to own something so fitting. "Why did you bring a pillow to work for, Cornel?" Riza asked turning her nearly stunned and half amused expression towards her superior.

"I was just…" The rest was completely mumbled that Riza had to lean forward closer to understand what he said.

"What was that, Ro-" The rest of her sentence was silenced as Roy's hand shot out from the arm of his chair towards the back of her head and slammed his hungry lips towards her, capturing the gasp as it escaped her mouth. Riza's eyes shot open wide as his tongue slow traced her bottom lip making her softly moan and before she knew it, she began to respond boundlessly to his ministrations. With his other hand, Roy grabbed the pillow from her grasp and put it behind her on the table as he pulled back from her swollen lips. Smirking very suggestively, Roy leaned over and whispered in Riza's ear while nibbling at the lob, "I said that I just brought the pillow for you when I did this…" Pushing her to lean back onto the table he continued to kiss her as her head fell back to land softly on the pillow.

**...xxxxxxx...**

Outside, the rain began to softly land on the soaked earth.

Since 'that incident', Riza had been very cautious not to ask what was actually hiding behind his coat. Not that the event wasn't enjoyable… its just that she would rather have fate take care of what is to come instead of her going after it herself.

In the dead silence of the office, a drawer behind Roy's desk opened and crumpling noises began to fill the sunlit room.

**...xxxxxxx...**

I hope you liked it... I know it's kinda corny... but hey... hopefully the next one I write is better! Enjoy everybody!

_Salute,_  
**Lemony**


	2. In a Heartbeat

_Listening to the 94.7 the WAVE (a southern California jazz station) last night, I thought immediately of Riza when I heard this old classic. Thanks to Chaka Khan for inspiring yet another Royai moment! This one just a bit angsty but all in all will end pretty fluff, ne? Well, I hope it will anyway. I won't know until the end… and I guess neither will you… _

**_'''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_In a heart beat**  
_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**Through the fire  
To the limit, to the wall  
For a chance to be with you  
I'd gladly risk it all  
Through the fire  
Through whatever, come what may  
For a chance at loving you  
I'd take it all the way  
Right down to the wire  
Even through the fire  
_

Walking down the packed street one summer afternoon, Riza Mustang scanned the crowd of people as they made their way around the marketplace wielding and dealing their way to the best offer for their purchases. In front of her, Black Hayate was chasing a little girl with long black hair and golden eyes. The sun glittered in her eyes. They shone the greatest shade of gold… so beautiful… so innocent… so… perfect. As Riza walked over towards the vendor and picked up some fresh fruits and vegetables thinking of what would be the perfect dinner tonight. Not anything with a lot of oil… that would be completely unhealthy and with the second one coming along, she had to think of him first. Making a beeline to the local grocery store after with her in tow, Riza walked to grab the last couple of items from the frozen food aisle which include peas, carrots, and a carton of Butter Pecan Ice-cream, she made her way to the check out stand. Along the way, neighbors and friends alike complimented the sight of mother, daughter, and family pet just doing the weekend groceries. They always commented on the glow she had the radiated off the blithe features. It was easy to say that Riza Hawkeye was living the life of a dream.

**...xxxxxxx...**

In a flash of colors, Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye was sent back to the battle field immediately in a blur of roaring flames and machine guns crackling. Rain pounded down on the soldiers as bullets whizzed past her head making her turn abruptly to her commanding officer who was crouched down next to her. Looking down at her semi automatic, she opened the chamber and saw but three bullets left. Pulling her head over the top of the cemented wall they were currently taking refuge behind, she estimated roughly ninety feet left to the enclosed building. There they would be dry, there they can finally be out of the no-man zone, there Roy could use his alchemic powers to its fullest.

Turning towards Roy again as he turned around from firing a couple of rounds from his own pistol, Riza shouted over the firing and explosions, "Sir! WE NEED TO EVAUTATE! ABOUT 90 FEET DUE NORTH FROM HERE!"

Roy nodded and then shouted back, "On your go!"

Riza gave a curt nod and then looked from around the barrier as the firing died down a bit and then with the speed that she acquired from hours and hours of training, Riza grabbed Roy's shoulder and shoved him up to go towards the abandoned building, kicking up bullet shells and dust as they scrambled across the battle field to their solitude of synthetic peace.  
Out of the shadows, a rebel fighter pulled out his gun about to pull the trigger when Riza caught sight of him and aimed with deadly precision that ended the man's life.

_Two bullets left… 30 feet to go…_

From behind the corner of the church, as Lieutenant and Cornel nearly reached the door, a dark figure loomed around and shot out a large pocket knife. Raising her gun again, Riza shot the knife from out of the air and then sent the man to his knees as she shot out her last bullet.

_Zero bullets left… 3 feet to go…_

Roy threw opened the doors and then let Riza in before he slammed it shut. They made it…

Then from the confines and shadows of their refuge, death walked with ease and then flew straight for Roy's heart.

It happened all too fast… One second Riza was by his side the next she was in front of him as a small blood stain began to grow where the bullet pierced her body. All she could hear was his voice straining to bring her back… then the pain took over…

**...xxxxxxx...  
**

Waking up with a start, Riza turned to the voice that was screaming to her. Roy's eyes were blazing with maddening concern as he held her face in the palms of his hands and slowly spoke to her in whispers, "Riza… Riza… it's okay… it's just a dream…"

Her breathing erratic, Riza turned into his bare chest and clutched to him like he was her very source for breath. Slowly, without warning, they fell. Warm tears fell onto his toned chest as she sputtered clips and pieces of her dream. "There was so much screaming… bullet shells… smoke… Gods, Roy, I was so scared! Why was I scared I've never been scared on the battle field… I didn't know what to do… it all happened so quickly I just didn't think before I just jumped… and…" Pulling back she looked at him in the eyes and said in an almost inaudible whisper, "She was so beautiful…"

Brushing one of her stray strands of golden locks from her eyes, Roy asked in a soft curious voice, "Who was, love?"

"You're daughter…"

Roy taken slightly aback, he merely stared in awe as she then began to furiously describe this daughter of his and all he could do was gape at her. "You really saw all that?"

Riza slowly nodded and then said, "And after all that beauty, I was still willing to endanger everything I have hoped for just so that you would live…just so that you could maybe have a taste of that heaven that I have dreamt of. I would have given it all for you… in a heart beat."

Roy slowly smiled and said, "I know… but I also know that you would not be as selfish and leave to live in this cruel and inhumane world without you too… am I right?"

Riza tilted her head to the side for a second, contemplating his words and then asked with such ferocity, "Yes… I would never leave you and I would risk it all to have you…" Her eyes shone a brilliant gold as Roy brushed away the last of her tears.

"That's my girl." Roy mumbled against her forehead and softly kissed it before tucking them in under the sheets again. Sleep iluded the both of them as they were then pulled again into the land of dreams, but this time seeing the very same thing…

a small girl running in the market place with Black Hayate in tow. And this time they both were there.

**...xxxxxxx...**

You like? It's just as corny as my last one… but I hope you like the bit of drama that I added in there...Thanks for reading.

_Salute,_  
**Lemony**


	3. From the Rain with Pity

_A little prologue into chapter 4... Wrote this after I wrote the poem. Sad and yet... not that angsty… enjoy. Very short._

**_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_From the rain with Pity**  
**_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
There was a man  
He asked me, "Are you scared…?"  
I asked him, "Should I be?"  
He smirked and then said, "What is it that you fear?"  
"If you are here to take him away from me…  
Then I fear myself… and what I might do to you  
To get him back…"_**

She hated to wake up in the morning. Even if she didn't have to go into work today…being Sunday that is, she still dreaded to wake up. Why does the sun have to come up and crake its heavenly body across the room, as Riza roused from a slumber she dare not wake from? For his face will fade into the distance of my memory. His voice of warm silk will disappear gradually from her thoughts. She dare not move, as if to cease the day to come. 'Let it be night.' she screamed in her mind to the indifferent sun. Can her cry for darkness be so traitorous? Why such cruelty be let bestowed on her? Let the night engulf its body across the awakening sky. May it be a time where she would not have to face the realities of the day.

And with that, the sun took pity on a scared soul and could not be as shameful as to bore it's soft and warm rays on Earth, it slowly permit the clouds to take it's gray mass and spread it across the blue skies and soon after…came the rain.

**...xxxxxxx...**

_Salute,_  
**Lemony**


End file.
